


Peace

by ladyannabethstark



Series: RebelCaptain Drabbles [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyannabethstark/pseuds/ladyannabethstark
Summary: tumblr prompt: the Rogue One squads reactions if they were alive at the end of Return of the Jedi when the second Death Star is destroyed and the Emperor dies and everyone is celebrating





	

They could hardly believe it when news came into the base. They were all gathered in the control room awaiting word and when it came that the second Death Star was gone, along with the Emperor and Darth Vader, everything exploded. People were cheering and embracing. Cassian turned around to look for Jyn and he saw Baze lifting a grinning Bodhi and Chirrut with his eyes closed and his head tilted back. She was standing apart from the others, her hands braced on a table and her head tucked down. After shaking several hands, including General Draven’s, he made his way over to her and hesitantly placed his hand on her shoulder.

Jyn looked up at him, her cheeks wet with tears that she didn’t want anyone else to see. He took her hand gently in his, leading her towards the door. As they passed their companions, she accepted a tight hug from both Baze and Chirrut and kissed Bodhi on the cheek. They all looked on with understanding as she and Cassian left. Once they were outside, she took several deep breaths of the cool night air before looking up to the sky. Cassian watched as several more tears slid from beneath her closed eyelids before she spoke.

“For you Papa,” she whispered.

He closed his eyes, silently thanking Galen Erso for everything he did. It was because of him that they were there at all. If it weren’t for him, the rebellion would have died at the hands of the Empire and their Death Star. He would never forget that. If Cassian had his way, no one would forget what Jyn and her family had done to help this fight.

“He’ll be remembered as a hero,” he told her.

She turned towards him, letting out a shaking breath.

“What do we do now?” Jyn asked.

Cassian didn’t know the answer. There were probably still Imperial loyalists hiding around the galaxy. Surely the Alliance would need operatives to gather them up and bring them to justice. But looking at Jyn and seeing a different kind of need in her eyes, the need for peace, Cassian wondered if he might let someone else take over that particular fight if it meant finding it for her. For all of them.

“What do you want to do?” he asked.

Jyn’s eyes widened slightly and he wondered how many times she’d truly heard that in her life. 

“The galaxy needs to rebuild. It needs to heal,” she said, looking up at the sky again.

“So do we,” Cassian said.

She pressed her lips together and, without looking at him, let out a heavy sigh.

“I wouldn’t know where to start. My life has been a constant battle since I was eight-years-old. There’s so much to heal from. And so much that I’m not sure I can heal from.”

Cassian moved closer to her, lifting her chin gently.

“I don’t know how to do it either,” he said gently, looking into her hesitant eyes. “We can figure it out together if you like.”

Jyn reached up, taking his hand in hers. As their fingers laced together, she nodded at him.

“And the others?” she said.

“We’re a family,” Cassian replied, knowing that was all that he had to say.

She looked relieved, dropping her head to his shoulder with her arms loosely wrapped around his waist. Cassian cradled the back of her head in one hand and wrapped his other arm around her shoulders, holding her close.

“Thank you,” she whispered after several minutes.

“For what?” Cassian asked, pulling away to look into her eyes.

“You brought us all together. You gave us hope. We wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.”

He started to look away from her, ready to deny her words and say that she did just as much as him. But Jyn put her hand on his cheek and kept him from averting his eyes.

“You deserve peace more than anyone,” she told him.

A long time ago, Cassian might have scoffed and dismissed her words. But his heart longed for peace just as much as hers. It was hard not to want to believe her.

“Then let’s find it,” he said.

She nodded, a small smile forming on her face.

“It’s really over,” Jyn said.

Cassian smiled as well.

“It’s really over,” he repeated.

She tugged him into another embrace, her lips pressing to his neck as she held him tightly. Cassian kissed the top of her head before looking up at the sky. With her in his arms, a warm weight against him that calmed him in every way, Cassian knew without a doubt that they would find what they were looking for together. As they stood there listening to the distant celebration, both of them wondered if they’d already found the answer to peace in the family that they’d found with each other and with the others. There was only one way to tell, and Cassian looked forward to seeing what the future brought.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> tumblr - historicbellamyblake


End file.
